


Bitter.

by Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drinking, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Smoking, What's new, emo hrs, slightly aged up characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat/pseuds/Ididnotwanttoleeknowthat
Summary: He's all fucked up because of a certain male called Seo Changbin.





	Bitter.

Everyone goes through an emo phase during their teenage days, right? You’d refuse the idea that it was just a phase, you’d simply claim that you’re depressed and that there is no way you can get out of depression. Most people are like that because they don’t have what they want, maybe they don’t have the person or object they want. That is what Hyunjin wants to tell himself, that this is all phase.

 

He leans against the wooden frame against the wall and inhales, his system reacting to the smoke, warmth wrapping around his lungs. He loves this feeling and it results in him taking a few more exhales and inhales from the cigarette from between his fingers. The sound of loud music filtering through his ears made him feel dizzy in a way but he didn’t mind. His roommate was throwing a party since he was legal now, and Hyunjin assumes that there would be alcohol so he scoots to the edge of his bed, taking a few more draws of his cigarette before burning it out.

 

He gets up and walks towards the door, opening it with hesitation before he decides to slip out and make his way to the kitchen. It’s not like he did not go unnoticed by everyone, he was noticed by a few pair of eyes but it didn’t bother him. He opens the refrigerator and scans the shelves, looking for a specific glass bottle. And once he spots it, he takes it out before quietly closing the small white door.

 

A tall attractive woman approaches and starts leaning towards him, getting all touchy but, Hyunjin doesn’t do anything about it, it’s not like she’s going to make him grow a boner, he wasn’t even attracted to women. But if you asked him, he would say that he wasn’t attracted to anyone, physically and emotionally.

 

“Get lost,” Hyunjin growls and gets his keys out, placing the rough side of the metal piece against the cap, applying pressure as he flicks up, letting the cap fly off to where it decides to go. The woman was soon dragged away by a friend.

 

Before he took a sip, he was met by a familiar pair of brown eyes, he doesn’t react at all and stares straight into his eyes without changing his expression. He brings the beer bottle up between his lips and tilts it, up, enjoying how the bitter liquid rushed inside his mouth, burning his throat, it doesn’t bother him since he’s used to this. The man walks up to him and gives him a smile, but Hyunjin doesn’t smile back and continues to drink.

 

“Long time no see, Hyunjin.” Hyunjin nods and puts his middle finger up, walking away from the male, stumbling back into his room.The older male just follows, unbothered from the younger’s sign. He makes sure his ex made it back safely, he missed the old Hyunjin, but it was his fault that he was like this. And the tall male just misses what was once his.

**Author's Note:**

> basically a rant fic bcz emo hrs hit me hard this time


End file.
